


Speed dating gone wrong

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Speed Dating, Valentine's Day Exchange, side Xion/Namine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: Xion convinces Riku to go to a speed dating event and he couldn't be less into it.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Speed dating gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Medabunny! I hope you enjoy your gift

Riku stared out the window as the background chatter droned on in the cafe. His friend Xion had invited him to a speed dating event since they were both hopelessly single, neither of them having realized until it was too late that it was specifically set up to match men with women. He tapped his finger on the table while he waited for his friend to come find him, having been paying just enough attention to the girls he talked to to be able to tell Xion about them. If nothing else, they could both wingman each other. 

"Sorry I took so long." Xion apologized as she sat down across from her friend with a latte in hand. 

"Its alright. Did you have fun?" Riku asked, not wanting the whole night to feel like a complete waste of time. 

"I did, I got to hear lots of stories tonight." she leaned forward to tell him something, keeping her voice down. "I met a cute boy, he's totally your type." 

Riku accidentally inhaled his water, covering his mouth with his forearm as he coughed. Xion covered her mouth with one hand as she giggled, looking around the cafe quickly before guiding her friend's gaze over to where a cheerful brunet man was chatting with a blonde lady at the counter. Once he'd recovered from his mild drowning episode, Riku took a moment to look over the man. 

"You know what's funny Xion?" he asked quietly, propping his elbow up on the table before resting with his chin in hand. "That girl he's talking to? I was going to tell you about her." 

Xion's face flushed pink as she glanced over at the blonde before quickly turning to look ahead of her again. "Do you think she's.....?"

"She apologized as soon as I sat down and said she wasn't into men, you definitely have a better shot than I do." Riku replied, smiling at the sight of his best friend's excitement. "Want me to walk over with you?"

Xion nodded quickly, holding her drink in both hands. "We can always say we're getting you a coffee if we need to bail." 

"Sounds like a plan." Riku agreed as he stood up, finishing off his water quickly before pushing his chair in. 

He set the empty glass in the plastic bin filled with dirty dishes before following Xion over to the counter where the cheerful brunet and meek blonde were laughing over a story. The two noticed them walking over and the brunet waved to Xion excitedly, looking surprised when he saw Riku walking with her. 

"Hi Sora, this is my friend I was telling you about." Xion explained as she stepped aside to let her friend introduce himself. 

"Hi, I'm Riku." the silver haired man introduced himself as he held his hand out to the brunet. 

The other man's face lit up with a smile as he accepted the hand offered to him. "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you Riku." 

Riku couldn't believe how soft Sora's hand felt and how perfectly it fit in his own. He had to force himself to release the smaller hand, quietly composing himself. "So what do you think about this speed dating event?"

Sora let out a quiet huff as he sat back down on his barstool, swinging his legs while he talked. "I was expecting it to be more interesting."

Riku nodded in agreement as he leaned with his back to the counter. "We could always go somewhere more interesting." 

"Any good plans?" Sora asked before taking a sip from his coffee. 

"We could always go to the bar across the street, they've got a slow dance night going on tonight." the blond girl offered. 

"That sounds like a great idea Namine!" the brunet replied excitedly, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Riku. "What do you think?"

"Sounds better than staying here." Riku agreed, pushing away from the counter. 

Sora finished off his coffee excitedly before setting his cup in the dirty dish bin, waiting for Namine and Xion to finish their drinks before excitedly leading the way outside. Riku couldn't help but smile as he followed the cheerful brunet across the street to the welcoming bar, the music calling to them as they walked closer. Riku pulled open the door, stepping aside and holding it open for his companions before stepping inside after them. Sora grabbed his hand, pulling Riku towards the other couples on the dance floor to join them. Riku smiled as he settled his hands on the brunet's hips and the two of them started to slowly sway to the rhythm of the slow song playing. Sora looked up at Riku with a bright smile, his hands moving to settle on the taller man's shoulders while they danced. They slowly lost themselves in the music, swaying together while staring into each other's eyes. Sora rested his head against Riku's chest while they danced, humming along to the music while the two of them forgot about the world around them. 

"Wanna go sit down?" Riku asked quietly after a few songs. 

Sora nodded and allowed himself to be pulled along towards a table with lounge chairs near the back of the bar, smiling as he sat down next to Riku. "I didn't expect anything tonight but I'm glad I met you." 

"Im glad I met you too." Riku replied honestly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Here, let's exchange phone numbers, I'd like to take you out again sometime." 

"I'd love to!" Sora's face lit up as he pulled his phone out and unlocked it, going into his contacts so Riku could add his number before handing it over to him. 

The two of them exchanged phone numbers before handing the phones back to their rightful owners, looking over at the counter to see their friends chatting quietly. It had been a long night, they all knew they had to go home soon. 

"So.....see you soon?" Sora asked quietly, not wanting to go home just yet. 

"Its a date." Riku replied with a smile. 

The two of them sat quietly, not wanting to get up yet. After a few minutes of silence, Namine came over to get Sora and the two of them finally accepted the reality of needing to leave. Once his friend had turned towards the door, Sora leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Riku's cheek. 

"Tonight was fun, I'll text you when I get home." the brunet mumbled before hurrying after his friend. 

Riku just watched them leave quietly, his hand moving to his cheek in stunned silence. 

__

'I guess tonight wasn't too bad after all....'


End file.
